Neopolitan
Neopolitan, also known as Neo, is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agent Wyoming vs Neopolitan *Neopolitan VS Azreal *Neopolitan vs. Alisa Bosconovitch *'Neo vs Arachnid' (Complete) *Bad Girl Vs Neopolitan (Abandoned) *'Neopolitan vs Bowser Jr' (Complete) *'Emerald Sustrai vs. Neopolitan' (Complete) *Harley Quinn VS Neopolitan *Neopolitan VS Hisoka *Neopolitan vs Little Mac *Neopolitan VS Mako *Neopolitan vs The Meta *Neopolitan vs Parasoul *Peach vs. Neopolitan *Neopolitan vs. Quiet *Pyro vs Neopolitan *'Umbrella VS Neopolitan '(Complete) With Roman Torchwick *Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan *Jet and Wave vs Roman and Neopolitan (RoadRollerDio) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *Himiko Toga (My Hero Academia) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jikun Long (Cosmic League) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Linda (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Nonon Jakuzure (Kill la Kill) *Nui Harime (Kill Ia Kill) *The Penguin (DC Comics) *Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill!) *Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe.) *Soundwave (Transformers) * Spellbinder (DC Comics) *The Spy (Team Fortress 2) *The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) *Tira (Soul Calibur) History Neopolitan was Roman Torchwick’s closest associate, often accompanying him on his most important missions. When Team RWBY attempted to stop a train filled with explosives, Neo fought Yang Xiao Long, easily defeating her. As a matter of fact, Neo was only prevented from killing Yang by the timely arrival of Yang’s mother, Raven Branwen. During the 40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament, Neo disguised herself, and competed as part of a team that also included Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Later, Neo rescued Roman from his imprisonment aboard an Atlesian Airship, and assisted him in downloading a computer virus into the AK-200 soldiers’ system. When Ruby Rose arrived on the Airship, Neo defeated Ruby, nearly throwing her off the ship. Before she could finish her off, however, Ruby successfully opened Neo’s parasol, dragging her off the ship and into the Grimm-filled air. As of this time, it is not known what happened to Neo. Since that time, Neo has been looking for revenge on those who cost Roman his life. She caught up with Cinder Fall, and engaged her in a battle, but the two combatants seemed reasonably well matched. Finally, Cinder called a halt to the battle, and invited Neo to accompany her on a mission to get revenge against the real cause of Roman’s death, Ruby. Death Battle Info Appearance Neopolitan is a young woman with hair that is pink (with white highlights) on the right side of her head, and brown on the left of her head. Similarly, her eyes are two colors, pink on the right side and brown on the left; this condition is called heterochromia iridum. She is rather on the short side, standing 4’10” tall in her heels, and closer to 4’6” or 4’7” in her stocking feet. Her preferred outfit is a white jacket with a pink interior, over a brown corset, with brown pants, and black-and-white high-heeled boots. She accessorizes this outfit with black gloves, a lace parasol, and a group of necklaces. Her parasol, is not merely an item of apparel, it is also her personal weapon. Powers and Abilities * Aura - Neopolitan’s Aura is the manifestation of her soul or life-force. She can use it to heal minor injuries, and as a sort of energy shield to blunt attacks made on her, though it does eventually become depleted through use. * Semblance – Neo has the power to create illusions that are visible to everyone. These illusions act as Neo dictates, and exist until they are struck or she dispels them. She can make the illusion of just herself, or herself and at least one other person. She (or they) can then sneak away, while outside viewers only see the illusion. In combat, Neo often creates an illusion of herself, and then while her opponent is focused on the illusion, she moves up and attacks them from a blind spot. Alternatively, Neo can also cast an illusion on herself, making her appear different – different eye and hair color, different clothing, etc. * Martial Arts – She is a skilled martial artist, and is adept at fighting with her entire body. When combined with her weapon and her semblance, this makes her a formidable opponent. Gallery Neopolitan_This_Is_Just_How_I_Talk.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Neopolitan 316px-BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Neo_Politan_Main.png|Neo as she appears in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Female Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Silent Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Criminals Category:Umbrella Wielders